O Father, Where Art Thou?
'O Father, Where Art Thou? '''is an episode of HTFF. This continues the story from Siblings in Blood. Roles Starring * Josh * Giggles * Josh's father Featuring * Patriot Appearances * John * Lumpy * Sniffles * Alfred * Giggles' mom Plot Josh and Giggles walk home after visiting their mother. Josh opens his mailbox to find a letter from John, saying he is in England with their father. Josh recalls only meeting his father as an infant, while Giggles hasn't met him at all; both have no memory of him. Josh decides he and Giggles should go to England and finally reunite with their father. The siblings board a plane piloted by Lumpy and Sniffles. Upon arriving in England, Josh and Giggles encounter Patriot at the airport. Josh shows him the address on the letter he recieved from John, telling him about the quest to find his father. Patriot eagerly agrees to take them there. Back in the plane, Sniffles tells Lumpy to inspect the engines for birds before take off. Lumpy says everything is clear, right before a pigeon flies toward the engine. Lumpy throws his sandwich into the engine to scare it off, just as Sniffles starts the plane, resulting in a quick take-off and crash. Patriot continues to tag along with Josh and Giggles as they ride a bus. Making their stop, Patriot points at a building where their father presumably is. Both are puzzled to realize it is an asylum. The three cautiously wander inside as Alfred, working as a guard, takes them on a tour in the facility. Josh is soon relieved to encounter John, assuming to him that there's been some strange mix-up with the letter address. John disagrees, saying his dad is in the cell behind him. As Alfred lets them in, Josh discovers in shock to see his father in a straitjacket, yet having painted a beautiful picture on the wall by holding a paintbrush in his mouth. They finally come face to face, at first neglecting to believe they are related. Alfred shows them documents, including a video tape, revealing his history. A flashback shows that, just like his son, Josh's father was an esteemed artist. The day he met Giggles' mom, he promised to paint her the greatest painting ever to show his affection. He spent weeks trying to look for inspiration, to the point of being driven insane. He eventually came to the point of cutting off his hand to it as a paintbrush. He ended up scaring the love of his life, forcing them to divorce. Josh's dad took a plane back to England, where he went crazy over a broken heart and got locked up. To this day he continues to paint on the walls of his cell, in hopes of finding inspiration for a painting to win back the heart he lost. Watching the evidence, Josh finally accepts his father. Alfred decides to take off his straitjacket so that they could share a hug. But Josh cancels the hug when he sees his dad's stump of a hand. Josh decides to paint the picture his dad long wanted to make. So he grabs the paintbrush, but he slips over a paint puddle and it impales Patriot through the chest. Giggles pulls out his heart in an attempt to remove it. But Josh's father finally finds inspiration for his painting! Josh and Giggles return home to visit their mother again. But this time Josh has sent a special guest home with them. His father enters the house and gives his wife the painting, which she hangs on the wall in admiration. Josh and Giggles are proud to see their parents finally reuniting after so long. Josh's father gives his son a thumbs up, using a glove that is now placed over his stub. Deaths #Lumpy and Sniffles die in a plane crash. #Patriot has his heart pulled out. Trivia * This could likely be the official appearance of Josh's father (in Siblings in Blood, only his arms and silhouette were shown). * Along with Josh's dad, Giggles' mom is now the same height as typical characters. Probably because back in ''Helping Helps, Giggles was depicted as a child, so her mom was taller. Now she and Josh are portrayed as adults, so it would make sense to have them and their parents be the same size. * The backstory of Josh's father may be a reference to Vincent Van Gogh, who was known to have suffered health issues during his career. * The title is a pun on "O Brother, Where Art Thou?". Category:Season 56 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes